ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M6: Dead Man's Gulch - Day 2
Votes *widdershins accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=860871&postcount=501 *dtsund accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=860956&postcount=527 *Alpha Werewolf accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=860966&postcount=528 *Wheels accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=861086&postcount=547 *namelessentity accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=861373&postcount=590 *Brickroad accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862035&postcount=632 *Tock accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862063&postcount=634 *Alpha Werewolf accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862130&postcount=648 *dtsund accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862234&postcount=664 *Adam accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862260&postcount=671 *Byron accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862341&postcount=684 *Wheels accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862372&postcount=695 *Brickroad accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862379&postcount=701 *Nodal accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862382&postcount=702 *Eddie accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862407&postcount=708 *Umby accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862502&postcount=724 *Javex accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862534&postcount=728 *Merus accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862711&postcount=765 *Torgo accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862719&postcount=766 *namelessentity accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=862849&postcount=782 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863009&postcount=802 *Rai accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863047&postcount=803 *widdershins accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863065&postcount=809 *spineshark accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863248&postcount=825 Adam is lynched and revealed as a Outlaw. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863263&postcount=828 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859069&postcount=493 Dtsund - 1 Widdershins alpha werewolf merus Widdershins - 0 dtsund alpha werewolf nodal - 0 wheels Alpha Werewolf - 2 Namelessentity Brickroad adam umby torgo Wheels - 1 tock JohnB - 1 dtsund Adam - 11 Byron wheels Brickroad Nodal Eddie namelessentity alpha werewolf rai widdershins JohnB Spineshark Tock - 1 Umby Eddie - 1 Javex JohnB Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=860864&postcount=498 Destil walked home from the lynching shaking his head and muttering to himself. Even if it turned out the stranger was an outlaw, there were so many questions that needed to be answered and one random hanging wasn't going to do it. His ranch was a ways away, and the night brought cold winds to the desert. Destil wrapped himself in his jacket and jammed his hands in his pants, hoping to conserve some warmth. And as he shuffled forward, he heard the sound of hooves pounding the dirt. As he turned to see who was coming, he saw the moonlight glint off of the barrel of a rifle. The last sound he heard was the cartridge hitting the ground. McClain heard the rifle go off, as he rounded up his cattle for the night. As he stood up to see where the sound came from, he felt the cold barrel of a pistol on the back of his skull. "Be careful, pardner. You damn near knocked my gun away. And we wouldn't want me to have to do this twice." Click. McClain slowly raised his hands into the air. "What...what do you want from me?" "Just this, son." The gun went off. "Just this." The winds blew on. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863263&postcount=828 Yesterday's brutality took a toll on the folks in the saloon. Two men dead in broad daylight, two men offed in the dead of the night, and signs of snakes everywhere you looked. It was enough to make a body wanna pack up the farm and head back to Charleston, or Dover, or wherever you was tryin' to escape from. The air lay heavy on the town today, eerie after last night's strong winds. With no clouds anywhere to be found, seems the wind itself decided to hunker down and wait it out. And the menfolk stared at each other, and stared at their drinks in a rock solid silence. Byron lay in a pool of sweat, drinking his whiskey and mopping at his forehead with a red bandana. He was blissfully ignorant of the fight going on right inside the swinging doors of the saloon, where Alpha, Wids, and Brick held a lengthy and utterly meaningless debate about the nuances of growth patterns in wheatcrop vs straw for cattle. The debate raged for hours and hours, and tankards emptied of the local sour beer stacked up around them. Outside, Adam tied his horse to the hitching rack and sauntered in. "Afternoon, fellas. Anyplace for a body to get a cold drink around here? I'm a mighty thirsty, and ain't nothing between here and Tombstone to drink but dust and dreams." He took his hat off, set it on the bar, and leaned back, an easy smile on his face. The three at the table immediately stopped their argument and turned to look at the new guy. Something about him just stood out. They knew Adam, but he was never one to socialize much, and always off on business somewhere, though the good Lord only knew what that meant out here in the ass end of everything. Alpha looked at Adam, and didn't like what he saw. Was it Adam's clean vest, that looked like it had just been tailored out of the finest black leather? Was it his beautiful new pocketwatch and golden chain? Or that shiny new gun he'd recently started carrying around? "There's somthing off about that boy. Ah caint quite put mah finger on it, though." BRAAAAP. Heads turned as Byron drunkenly pushed through the doors, announcing his presence with a whiskey charged belch. He waved Sally around carelessly. "Boy's a snake. All y'all bastards is too blind to see whats plum in front of yas. Lookie them duds he's got. Ain't no farmer or rancher walkin' round with gator boots and gold watches. Best hang him, and feed him to the peach trees!" Byron stumbled, and faceplanted into the ground, falling into a dead sleep. The rest of the men turned and looked at Adam, whose smile was frozen on his face, even as his eyes started to wrinkle. "Folks, I don't know what that poor gentleman is talking about. He's a drunk, and he needs our help, and our pity. Surely you can't believe that I'm some kind of snake? I'm just a trader come into some luck." John's eyes narrowed, as he looked up from his sarsparilla. "That _drunk_ might well have saved us all yesterday, with his quick thinking. And I've seen you come and go a lot, young man, though I never see any of the goods you're supposedly trading. What is it you sell, exactly?" The men started standing up from their tables, and slowly advanced on the now frightened Adam. He put his hands up, and said that he could explain, but no one listened. The gallows heard his cries that evening, stopped abruptly with a snap. Later, Javex looked through Adam's pockets, and flipped over that gorgeous new pocketwatch the young man had been flashing about. Engraved on the back? A snake. Notable Events None Category:Phases